The Second Quarter Quell
by Libbylou1201
Summary: My life completely changed when my name was pulled out of the ball at the reaping for the 50th Hunger Games. I was whisked off to an arena and I had to fight a bunch of other kids my age to the death. Why did this happen to me? I had an awesome life that is now all gone cause of the stupid capital and their "games!"
1. Chapter 1: Back Story

**A/N Hey everybody! This is my first story and I just wanted to say Hey! And also, Please REVIEW! I really want to know what you all think of this!**

I woke up and looked around our small house. My younger brother was asleep next to me in the bed and our mother was tossing and turning in a restless sleep on the other side of the room. Today was the day of the reaping. Collin was only 13 so it was only his 2nd time at having the possibility of being reaped. Amelia and I though, were 16 so it was nothing new to either of us. I got out of bed as quietly as I could, Collin deserved at least a few more precious hours of sleep, but I must have made enough noise to arouse him because his small voice whispered over to me, "Haymitch?"

"Yes, Collin?" I whispered back.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised Amelia I would meet her..." I saw his face drop in the dim light. He must have been hoping I would spend time with my own family. Ever since I began dating Amelia I always spent my time with her. "I'm sorry Collin, bu-"

"No, no, go ahead. I don't care."

"You sure?"

"Bye."

"See ya Collin."

So I left for home and headed out at a jogging pace to meet Amelia at our special place, the big oak tree out in the meadow, a field of green grass and wild flowers. We had our first kiss there, which is one of the things that made it so special, but the true reason it was so special was that it was the place of our first kiss...

_We were 5 and I was in the tree because I saw a bird nest filled with eggs and went to go get them. The eggs were up in one of the tallest branches of the tree. When I reached the eggs I quickly snatched them up and then before heading back down the tree I looked out at the view of the district 12. You'd think from so high up the view of the district would be beautiful, but seeing as district 12 and all the people in it were so extremely poor, it wasn't so pretty. Everywhere I looked I saw poverty and hunger._

_ That was when I first saw her. Amelia. She was sitting in a patch of wild flowers, picking a bouquet. She was 3 feet from the base of the tree I was sitting in. Amelia laid back in the flowers, giggling with a big smile on her face. We made eye contact for just a moment and then next thing I knew I was falling out of that tree. I hit the ground really hard, but Amelia was right there asking if I was alright. After that we became best friends, always there for each other and always having a great time together._

_ It was about 3 years ago that I truly started to like her. I saw her kiss this boy, Neptro and a massive wave of jealousy him me. All I kept thinking was '_She is mine!_' '_Amelia is my girl, you can't kiss her!_' But actually, she wasn't mine, after all we were just friends. Then, that afternoon, we met at out usual place and I kissed her. The best part was, she wasn't mad at me she was actually happy. I was too. We've been dating since then. _

I sat under the tree, waiting. I knew it could be a while because she had 5 younger siblings , 3 of which would be in the reaping today and she had to get them ready as well as herself. When she did arrive we shared a quick hug and kiss, but that was all because then she started to cry. I had her cradled in my lap, hoping to comfort her. It didn't help much though.

"Oh Haymitch! What if Lilina or Willow get called! What will I do then! Or little Rosabelle, its only her first year!" and then Amelia burst into another sob of tears.

"Amelia, they'll be fine. Remember, you wouldn't let them take any taessarae! And what about yourself. You worry for your siblings, but never yourself." For a while we were quiet. Amelia silently sobbed into my shirt and I shushed her and tried to comfort her.

The bell rang that symbolized that we had to get to the reaping. When Amelia tried getting up I wouldn't let her go.

"Haymitch, we gotta go. Let go of me!"

"Wait just one moment, I have something more to say," I paused for a moment, "I know your worried for your siblings with it being the Quarter Quell and there being double the tributes this year and all, but I want you to think, for just a moment, about one thing. Think about yourself, but also, think of the odds of one of them getting picked. Your siblings are in only once or twice, your in 36 times! And there are others that are in that bowl more than double that! Just think about that, okay?" I let go of her then.

"Oh Haymitch! Thank you! You've made me feel so much better." We kissed after that.

The second bell rung. Our second warning. After the third bell, the reaping would begin.

**A/N Again Hi! Please remember to review!**

**Love, Libbylou1201 a.k.a. Libby.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

Amelia and I made it to the reaping just in time. Right as we were checking in the third toll of the bell could be heard. We quickly hurried off to our places, her over to the female 16 year old's, me to the male. I had been standing there for just a moment when our district 12 escort, stepped up to the microphone.

She was some lady who, standing in district 12, looked like a sore thumb. She was wearing a deep blue dress, with orange leggings and bright red hair. Her face was so colorful, it looked like a rainbow threw up on it. She also wore green and purple striped boots and a bunch of feathers in her hair. She tapped the microphone, then did her stupid little, "ahem..." to clear her throat that she always did, then spoke in her stupid and strange capital accent, "Hello, hello, hello! Welcome everybody. I'm so honored to be back her again! And now, before we begin the reaping, I would like to invite up your kind mayor, Mr. Undersees."

The mayor spoke for a little bit about the Hunger Games and then the significance of the quarter quell. You could tell that he didn't mean a thing he said though. It was all just scripted lines that the Capital made him say. He finished off his speech with "Thank you. And to all of you young men and women, May the odds, be ever, in your favor." The way he said those lines though was so grim and spooky that it gave me the shivers,

Our escort was back at the mic. saying something about a special movie treat from the capital, but it was the same movie every year so I wasn't paying much attention until I heard our escort g, "Now shall we do, ladies first!"

I got really nervous. What if Amelia or one of her sisters was called. I couldn't imagine it.

"Brooke Mayfield," called out our escort,reading the name of the first poor girl that would have to go into the arena. As she walked on stage I was able to recognize her as a member of the Seam by her looks and how starved she looked. She surely wouldn't last long, let alone win. "And Maysilee Donner."

My Brain registered that name. I knew her, she was my age and used to hang out with Amelia a lot until she started hanging around some other merchant's daughters like herself. "Few,"I thought. Amelia wasn't called. The only person left that I cared about was Collin, and then their was myself, but truthfully I cared about Collin way more.

"And now for the boys," her hand grabbed the first slip it touched, "Leotrice Owstin."

I looked to the monitor and saw it locked on the face of a 12 year old boy. He was scrawny and his grey eyes and dark hair marked him as another member of the Seam. I thought that Collin might have hung outwith him once or twice, but I wasn't sure. All I could really think was 'Great 2 more dead Seam children and 4 more dead district 12 kids. The capitals gonna kill us all!'

This time when our escort's hand entered the glass bowl it sort of hovered and paused. Then her hand dove down to the small slip at the top front of the bowl. 'Please don't say Collin Abernathy, please don't be Collin.' I kept repeating that thought in my head.

Time seemed to slow as she walked back to the microphone. The words that came out of her mouth shocked me but I was determined not to show any emotion as I stepped out of my spot.

Because the words she had just spoken were, "Haymitch Abernathy."


End file.
